


If

by cindersandotherlovestories



Category: Cinderella (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 04:30:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11349903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cindersandotherlovestories/pseuds/cindersandotherlovestories
Summary: Kit watches over Ella as she recovers.





	If

Ten years. Ten blissful years alongside with his beautiful Ella. Ella had gifted Kit with three beautiful children. He often admired her strength and always made sure that she never felt belittled or inferior. It was often her grace and wisdom that led the kingdom to prosperity as Kit always took her opinion into account on any matters of the kingdom. When Kit endured long tedious days, Ella always listened in a very attentive manner. Her big brown eyes stared at Kit’s as she processed each and every though that left through her beloved’s lips. Whenever she voiced her opinions, she always expressed them with thought and consideration. “Have courage, and be kind my Kit”, she said at the end of every tiresome day. And those same words he said to himself as he walked into their bedroom.

His beautiful Ella was fighting for her life. An unknown disease, the doctor had said. She was bedridden and was now sleeping more than usual. Their three children visited their mother as much as they were allowed. They gave Ella strength every time she saw them. And Kit? Kit stayed with her as much as he could often, leaving matters of state unattended or left to his trusted friend the Grand Duke. Today, Kit sat in bed reading to his love a book she knew quite well.

“ ‘And thence home and my wife and singing to our great content. And if ever there were a man happier in his fortunes, I know him not’ and with that your favorite novel comes to a close”, Kit said as he looked down to Ella. She lay next to him with her head laying on his shoulder.

“I often read it to my father when I was younger”, Ella replied. She looked up at his handsome face. “perhaps that is why I often read it”. He hummed in response as he set the book on the night stand. She tried to remember every feature on his handsome face, particularly his blue eyes.

“You have to remarry”, she said with no warning.

“What?” he replied incredulously.

“Should something happen to me you have to remarry-“ Kit attempted to interrupt but she continued, “-for the good of the kingdom and for your happiness”.

And at this moment, he realized she was right. If she passed on, he would have to move forward for the good of the kingdom. He would have to carry her solely in her heart and remarry for duty. He, however, did not say that out loud. He couldn’t. Instead, he reached for Ella’s hand and kissed it.

“No one shall ever replace my queen. You’ll get better, I know it”.

And sure enough, his queen made a miraculous recovery within days.


End file.
